Process steps for creating lumber are generally known. In a first step, tree length logs may be delivered to a saw mill. While at the saw mill, the logs may be scanned, optimized, and/or bucked to create shorter blocks or segments. The logs are also scanned for shape and sawn into lumber. The resultant boards may be sorted and scanned for wane. After further trimming, based on wane, the boards are sorted by dimensions, moisture content, and/or wane grade. The boards may then be kiln dried.
Next, the boards may be planed to a desired size and finish. The boards may then be split, tested for stress rating, and/or checked for moisture content. The boards are then graded, stamped according to their grade, and eventually packaged for shipping to a customer.
It is desirable to optimize the lumber derived from a log. Accordingly, a need exists for a method for examining logs and/or boards prior to the planing process or after the planing process to further optimize the lumber derived from the logs/boards.